


Under Your Bed

by BabyMilk



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Crack, Lots of Cum, Nasty, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, i wrote this at 3 am, valentine's fic, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt x loving tentacle monster </p><p>3 AM fic for Valentine's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I always struggle to find good tentacle hentai so I made one   
> just in time for Valentine's 
> 
> other than that I have no explanation or excuse 
> 
> enjoy?????

Kurts body buzzed with excitement, he'd been waiting for this all day.   
Fumbling out of his clothes the boy carefully laid down on his rumpled bed, careful not to spook the creature underneath.   
Kurt nearly squealed in anticipation when the first tentacle slithered out onto his mattress, wet and glistening. He took hold if the appendage. carefully guiding it to his plush lips.   
Gently he kissed the tip, eventually allowing the thing to wiggle it's way behind his teeth like a lovers tongue.   
Kurt moaned softly when he felt a second tentacle brush against his thigh. Eagerly he spread his legs, making his throbbing pussy easy access for his monster.   
An additional third appendage rose to join the other too, wrapping it's slick skin around Kurts leg to ensure he won't close them, the second prodding at his engorged outer lips.   
“mmmmhn.” Kurt moaned around the tentacle occupying his mouth, heat building up in his body his cheeks flushed pink.   
A small sucker attached itself to Kurts now exposed clit, it's round hollow surface completely dedicated to the sensitive nub.   
“aaahhh!!!” Kurt cried out, slick gushing to cover his libia. The tentacle fell from his mouth, leaving a wet trail connecting from his lip to its spongy surface.   
As his breathing began to pick up speed Kurt used one hand to spread his pussy lips, the glistening pink insides catching the interest of the tentacle near his thigh.   
“oh yessss…” Kurt mewled when the cool feeling of the appendage lodged itself between his lips. “fuck meeee….” he whimpered, hips jolting from one particularly hard pull on his clit.   
Biting his lip Kurt held one tentacle in his hand, stroking it like he would a cock. It shivered in his palm, cooed like an eager cat winding around Kurts thin wrist in affection.  
The boy gasped when he was finally penetrated, the tentacle immediately creating a fast pace. Kurts moans were loud and eager, hips dancing in rhythm with the monster. “oh oh oh oh!” Kurt cried, his gspot abused thoroughly.   
The feeling of the tentacle curling inside of him sent sparks up Kurts spine, the boy threw his head back in a long groan as pussy juice gushed to sicken his entrance.   
“fuck- mmmmmmhn!!” Kurt but his fist as the slithering limb wiggled around inside him, stretching his hole and stimulating his sweet spots all at once.   
“more- more please-!!” Kurt whimpered, gasping as he felt his orgasm approach.   
Suddenly it stopped.   
The boy laid still as the tentacle gently slipped out from his quivering vagina, his orgasm becoming further and further away every passing moment.   
“nooooo….” he whined, tears tricking his eyes. “I want moooore, give me moooore!!” Kurt demanded, suckling on a tentacle near his mouth.   
The wet appendage lodged itself in his throat, pulsing on the boys tongue sensually. Kurt groaned, his pussy pulsing in need.   
just as the boy was about to give up the tentacle entered him.again, soon joined by a second.   
Kurt screamed in delight, his hole stretched by two wet limbs fighting fir dominance. “oh God!!!!” he cried, pussy convulsing “yes!!! yes!!!” the sucker playing with his clit was also accompanied by a second, both little things tickling and nibbling on his hard nub.   
“oh it's too much-! it's-” Kurt shrieked when an orgasm tore through his body, liquid squirt from his pussy onto the sheets below.   
His thighs trembled as he was fucked through his climax, both tentacles stimulating his sweet spots and nudging his womb.   
“oh shiiiit, it's so gooooood…” he mewled, thin fingers toying with his hard nipples as his pussy was slick with juice and cum allowing the appendages to slather themselves in it like lube.   
The twin tentacles began to ram into the boy, creating a 1-2 pattern to swiftly fuck him.  
“aaaahhhnnn!!!! yesyesyesyesohgodmoreyes!!!!” tears spilled down Kurts hot cheeks as another orgasm approached. “Fuckmefuckmefuckmypussy-!!!” Kurt wiggled and writhed on his soaked mattress, “oh my pussy- my pussy will tear-!!!” he cried, the wet limbs spreading him open like two fists.   
The suckers on his clit worked overtime, tiny sparks ignited in the boys groin as the suckers fought over the sensitive flesh.   
Kurt mewled and moaned when he finally came, his squirt thrashing his body in hot waves.  
The boy released a long sensual moan when the tentacles left his hole to allow his cum to gush out uninterrupted.   
His orgasm kept coming, his ruined pussy twitched around air as the stream created a milky pool by his ass.   
“oh God.” he whispered, heart slowly returning to normal speed.   
A tentacle slithered around his sweaty torso “mmmm, ready for round two already?” Kurt giggled, flipping himself onto his knees to straddle the long thick limb “nail me baby.” he moaned, lifting his hips to allow suckers to.slither inside his vagina.


End file.
